Love is a Jinx
by RosesAreForWriters
Summary: Starfire leaves the team, essentially Robin. A pink haired goth is just what he needs to take his mind off of her.


**A/N: This is my first Teen Titans story. Hope you enjoy! (I might make more Robin/Jinx stories in the future...) Just edited this, after posting it the day before!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I wish I did.  
**

* * *

Love is a Jinx

"Why did you leave?" Robin asked the sky quietly. He was sitting on the ledge of the roof, his feet hurting at the thought he could drop a hundred feet and die. He didn't really care at this point, he didn't care what happened to him now. He really just wanted _her_ back, but for crying out loud, she won't.

He loved her, he really did. When she asked him to hold her hand, he would without a second thought. She could tell him everything, and he'd listen. He devoted himself to be the best boyfriend he could be. That's just the way he is. He had to be the best, and she brought out the reasons that his perfectionism would be good for. She brought out his good side.

He would try his best to fight crime, he'd do his best to defeat Slade, he'd do his best to keep his friends happy, but there was no motivation anymore. There was hardly any conviction in his orders, or anything else Robin said. This was the first thing he'd said with any emotion since _it_ happened. He actually asked the sky something. Why did he think that someone would respond? Why did any of this happen in the first place?

Starfire left. Robin finally was able to tell her how he felt, which was difficult since the beginning. They were dating, and she was always saying how much she'd love it if he learned how to tell her his emotions. He did. He told her everything. When he finished, she told him that it took him too long, and that she was tired of him, and tired of dating him. She hardly even gave him a chance!

"I gave you what you wanted. You couldn't have held on longer? You couldn't have tried to make it work? Star, it was so _hard_ to do that. Don't you know that?" he whispered, his soft voice filled with tears he wouldn't let go of. The stars just stared back at him. They seemed like they were telling him something. They were too far away though, he couldn't hear them.

They were probably talking about love. He was ready to give up on it, because it had come back to bite him in the butt. Love was just a-

"Well, I was going to see how things were and then tell my team to attack, but I don't feel like winning a battle when the leader of the team is all depressed. Way to go, you ruined _my_ day too," a feminine voice sounded from behind him. He didn't even jump up to defend himself, he listened to the words, and knew he didn't have to fight.

"It's nice to see you too, Jinx," he sighed. The pink haired witch sat next to him on the ledge, and they both looked at the stars, which seemed to twinkle even more than they did a second ago.

"Considering you're staring up at space, I'd say your alien girl left you. Ouch," Jinx tried to sympathize. She wasn't really used to helping others emotionally, because she'd never _received_ it. She had no experience in any way.

"That was profound. Really," the masked bird dryly joked, not even looking at her. She looked at him, and decided something.

"Well, at least I know it didn't happen _today_. You're already joking. That's the first step on the road of getting over her…or something like that. I'm not good at this," she confessed, shaking her head with the last sentence. Robin hum'd in response. He agreed with it.

"Okay, so since I can't make you feel better, how about I get your mind off of her? I'll tell my team we're going to rob the museum tomorrow. You'll have a job to concentrate on. That'll get your mind off of her right? Yeah! Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," she declared. Robin watched as she used her powers to hop down off the building, and land safely. He watched as she, and two other shadows ran down to the shore of the island, and hopped on a little canoe they probably stole. He didn't really care though, the last of his emotions left with the pink goth.

* * *

True to her word, the Hive Five _did_ attack the local museum the next day. Beast Boy and Cyborg, and even Raven watched their leader warily, wondering if he was really ready to go out to fight crime, but Robin insisted. While the other three battled the evil-doers, Robin searched for the witch that he'd talked to the night before. He wanted to battle her personally. She was, after all, the leader of the other team, it would only make sense if they battled against each other.

Once he found her ogling one of the prettier artifacts, they commenced in battle. She readily did so, but she didn't give him everything she had. It wasn't extremely fast-paced, and it wasn't full of hatred, it was more like play fighting with a friend. When Jinx decided that it was time to up the dosage on her little hexes, Robin fought back with the same force. He was really getting into the hang of fighting again. A couple of times, Jinx really had to think about her next move. He was more of a fighter than she had given him credit for. She felt a strange emotion fill her heart, was she proud of him? No, that would be stupid. She was just glad her opponent was making progress, because that way, _she_ made some growth Gizmo came along to ruin the progress.

"Hey, butt-muncher, where's your _girlfriend_? Did she get tired of having to take care of a bird-brain like you?" he taunted. Jinx stared at her teammate in shock, and Robin lost all sense of fighting, and dropped to the ground in defeat. How would Gizmo even know about that…? Oh. _Now_ he saw it. The traitor.

"Don't listen to him! He's just trying to mess with you, he doesn't even know anything!" Jinx pleaded. Robin looked at her with hate hidden by the mask. Jinx could tell by the way his jaw tightened that he was incredibly angry.

"I should've known you would tell him," he growled. He attacked the both of them ferociously, not even caring about the other Titans that were watching. He gave the fight everything he had, only wanting to get rid of the pain he had somewhat dulled. When he had finally beat them both to the ground, the pain was still there, and for some unfathomable reason, he felt just a bit guilty.

The police came very shortly after that, and Robin left immediately, leaving Cyborg to tell them what happened and who they were, even though they already knew. Telling them just became natural.

"Dude, man, did you really think that she wasn't just messing with you from the beginning?" Beast Boy whispered to Robin sitting on the couch, finding him with his face in his hands, and his elbows resting on his knees. Robin just grunted. He didn't turn to yell at Beast Boy, he didn't look at him at all. He grunted, and that's the only response he got. Beast Boy left him, giving him the space he probably wanted.

* * *

Two months went by before the Hive Five even got out of jail. Brother Blood seemed to want to punish them for being so lousy at fighting back. In the meantime, Robin trained intensely, constantly thinking about that day, that night, and Starfire. He didn't want to think about these things, especially Starfire, but thoughts had a way of constantly coming back.

He felt betrayed, and had more reasons for feeling so than he should. He felt more betrayed than he had in the beginning, and he thought the pain would start fading out, but no. It grew. First, Starfire, of all people, left him because he couldn't express his emotions very well. He _told_ her he wasn't very good at that at _all_! Then Jinx. He should have known she would tell her team. She probably thought that if her team knew his weakness, then they could win the fight against the Titans. Well, after that day in the museum, nobody would mistake his pain for a weakness. In fact, it probably gave off a sense that he was more of a danger than they had thought before.

"Rob- in. Robi-" his communicator buzzed from the front of the room. It didn't sound like any of the Titans, but he walked over to see who it was anyway. When he saw who it was, he couldn't help but be shocked.

"Jinx? How did you even-" she cut him off.

"You dropped yours when we were fighting. We're both lucky no one else knows I have it. Please, we have to talk," she begged. He stared at her before sighing.

"We'll have to find a meeting place. Your choice," he said begrudgingly. She sighed this time, disappointed that he was still thinking about what happened.

"That alley by the pizza shop. Let's meet there in an hour," she instructed. He nodded once in affirmation, and turned his communicator off.

Deciding that this wasn't a battle to be fought, he didn't wear his uniform. He wore a pair of jeans, and a simple white v-neck but kept his mask on. They were the very few articles of clothing he had that didn't go with his uniform. She got to see a special sight tonight.

* * *

"Here I am," he spoke in a light voice, appearing behind the pink girl. She turned around, crouched slightly in a defensive position, surprised at his silent arrival.

"Robin," she gasped, "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I promise I didn't tell him. He's just crazy! Gizmo is just a brat that has a big mouth. Please, you have to believe me, I wouldn't exploit your emotions like that!" she cried, wrapping her arms around him, and keeping one side of her face to his chest, because she wouldn't be able to breathe with her nose and mouth to it.

"I believe you," he whispered. She looked up at him, and as soon as she did he smashed his lips onto hers, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her eyes widened when it happened, but soon closed them and gave herself into the kiss. She tightened her hold on his neck, and the kiss became more passionate.

"I've been thinking about you for a while now. At first I hated you," he breathed in between kisses. She shuddered. "You should know about passionate feelings though. Hate and love aren't that far a part. Of course, there's obsession in-between the two, and I guess that's why I could never get you out of my mind," he whispered. Jinx kept kissing him, eating up all that he was giving her.

"I thought about you too," she whimpered, finally resting her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a minute, before Robin pulled back to look at her.

"What are we going to do about this? About us," he asked in a whisper. She looked up at him with wide, and surprisingly innocent eyes.

"What do you mean? We'll be together. It's obvious," she told him. He exhaled in frustration, and ran a head through his messy hair.

"I'm talking about your friends. My friends. It might be easy at first, but if we don't deal with this now it'll become a bigger mess than it could be," he told her. She looked at the streets behind him. He was right.

"It would be easier for me to let go of being bad, I suppose. We aren't really successful villains anyway…but I don't want to face them tonight," she whispered, and shuddered at the thought of their response. He nodded.

"You'll just have to come with me then," he grinned, keeping one arm wrapped around her. They walked together down the streets of Jump City.

"Does this mean I can keep the communicator?" she asked. He laughed for the first time in a while, and nodded.

Robin knew this time, she wouldn't leave him, and he wouldn't leave her. He'd write it in stone if he had to.

* * *

**A/N: Well, how was it? Did you like it? Let me know!  
**

**~RosesAreForWriters  
**


End file.
